


Crowning Moment

by taichara



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Other achievements, other forms of victory.
Kudos: 3
Collections: 31 Days 2020





	Crowning Moment

**Author's Note:**

> _Prompt:_ "together we stand"

Polite applause it was, but it deafened Nasuti anyway.

Her nerves were so raw it sounded like cannonfire -- or the crack of eldritch power --

But it was neither.

It was the sound of congratulations -- of victory --

She'd made it.

Theses defended; doctorate achieved; first flurries of research published and praised by new peers. And here she was, being feted for that research --

Far more important than her fellows, though, was the raucous pack of grinning, clapping bodies right up front.

They'd all attended to hear her speech. 

Even that flicker of russet hair, there in the shadows ...

_Thank you, everyone._


End file.
